


Shopping

by fumomoshi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Shopping, Shopping Malls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 10:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14788436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumomoshi/pseuds/fumomoshi
Summary: prompt - Sui and Karu goes shopping





	Shopping

The shop had a tranquil, serious aura about it. It wasn’t crowded; excluding Sui, Karu and the shop attendants, only a handful of people were browsing. 

_ Well, it is a rather expensive clothing store.  _ Sui thought, taking note of the prices. He felt that he could heard his wallet scream in terror with every price tag he glanced. 

"Sui! How about this!" Karu pointed at one of the many long sleeved shirts on display. He had dragged Sui to go shopping for formal attire. Sui personally did not need any, but he didn’t mind tagging along, especially since Karu seemed to have some trouble with his choices.

Sui examined the shirt that Karu pointed at. It was a pale orange collared long sleeved shirt. When Sui looked closer, he could make out the faint stripped patterns. He shook his head in disapproval. "Karu, you are buying formal wear for meetings and conferences, not for hanging out."

Karu made a pout. "Sui...I’m not going to buy some boring white shirt which costs the same."

Sui gave a frown. He knew where Karu was coming from but he was getting impatient with his choices. At this rate, they would never buy anything before the shop closes.

"Oh Sui! How about t-"

Sui had enough. He did not do more than a glance to know that the shirt that Karu was gesturing at is another bad choice. Hastily, he grabbed a set of formal attire - a white shirt, a pair of black pants, a dark brown leather belt and a dark blue tie - and passed it to Karu. 

"Get dressed," Sui commanded.

Karu blinked at the set of clothes that Sui picked, disappointment clearly written on his face.  "But these-"

"No complaints," Sui said, shoving Karu towards the fitting rooms. Karu defeatedly entered into one of them.

Sui waited outside.  _ He’s a teacher,  _ the thought repeated in his mind. He couldn’t believe that a working adult could be so indulgent and childish. He heaved a sigh and pulled a wry smile.  _ But that’s why I love him I guess.   _

The curtains from Karu’s room parted. Sui looked up and reactively held his breath. He realized it was the first time he had seen Karu in a clean no-nonsense formal attire, and  _ god  _ he looked hot.

"Sui," Karu complained.  "It doesn’t suit me, I look weird."

Sui examined Karu from head to toe. He bit his lips. He did not understand what Karu was talking about - he looked dashing. 

"Your tie is crooked," Sui said as he tried to straighten Karu’s tie. 

"Ahaha, we are like newlyweds," Karu laughed. Sui’s face went red. He could hear the dull thumping of his heart but he kept silent, continuing to work on the tie.

"T-there, it’s done," Sui tried to hide the shakiness in his voice. He turned his gaze away nervously from Karu. "Don’t worry, y-you look good." He turned his head away so that Karu could not see his expression. "Really good," he muttered.

"Eh really?" Karu sounded a little doubtful. "If Sui says so. I guess I’ll buy these then."

Sui nodded, his eyes darting back and forth between looking at and away from Karu as he made his way back to the fitting room. Even when he wasn’t looking, the imagery of a prim and proper Karu in formal wear at a meeting, sitting straight and serious was firmly etched into his mind. And it made him blush nervously. 

The curtains parted again, and Karu was back in his normal casual attire. “I’m gonna pay for these then. Then we’ll go home.” 

“Wait,” Sui stopped Karu.  “Aren’t we getting shoes?”

Karu tilted his head. “Eh? I already do have formal shoes.”

_ I don’t believe you.  _ “We should buy one that matches your attire.”

“Eh…?” Karu whined.  “Do we really have to? I don’t have that much money...”

“I...I can chip in some!”

“No Sui, you shouldn’t force yourself to…” Karu stopped himself and looked at Sui. Sui had a determined and serious look on his face. It was rare to see Sui this fired up, and it did not look like he would back down that easily. 

Karu gave a defeated laugh and shook his head.

“Ahaha, if you insist. We will go look for shoes later.”


End file.
